The present invention relates to an electrical resistor and an electronic device employing it, and more particularly to techniques which are effective when applied to a thin-film resistor and a high-precision digital-to-analog (D/A) converter or analog-to-digital (A/D) converter employing it.
When it is intended to form a large number of resistors having a desired resistance value within a limited space as in a semiconductor wafer, the resistors can be put into a curved shape on account of the limited layout space.
The inventors' study has revealed that in such a curved shape the curved parts of the resistors are difficult to form accurately, and serve to lower the relative precision of the resistance values of the individual resistors.
The present invention has been made in quest of providing, in an electronic device, such as a semiconductor device, a large number of resistors which are especially characterized by a high relative precision of resistance values.